The National Monument Incident 2
by Eternity sword
Summary: In which the Avengers further desecrate Mt. Rushmore, and Nick Fury is being driven insane. The sequel to my previous story, The National Monument Incident. You don't really need to read it, just know the Avengers accidentally destroyed Mt. Rushmore. Rated for a bit of cussing- nothing excessive, I assure you. You'd have heard thing by entering middle school.


The Avengers were very lucky in regards to their punishment for destroying Mt. Rushmore.

Well, maybe not in their opinion.

Their punishment was to recreate it. Thankfully, they were helped by much superior technology, and a certain hammer.

The six Avengers were working on it quickly, but carefully, looking at old pictures, and a live feed of their progress. Steve in particular was trying to perfectly recreate Mt. Rushmore, with Natasha helping him create George Washington. Bruce was working with Thor, passing time talking about Mjolnir and its properties. Clint and Tony were working on Abraham Lincoln and Theodore Roosevelt respectively. Tony, of course, was using his armor.

Clint was lost. He looked at the picture of what should be forming, and at was forming, and couldn't figure out how on earth he was supposed to be doing this. He looked to Tony, about to ask for help. He noticed, as he notices everything, that Tony wasn't referencing the original Mt. Rushmore. What was he doing? Looking at Tony, and looking at was being created, Clint grinned. That would be so much easier- and so much better for the modern times. Clint resumed working, ignoring the reference picture.

A little while later, Thor looked over to see his friend's progress- perhaps he could be of assistance. Mjolnir worked for more than fighting, after all. Seeing what they were doing, he was initially confused. Those most certainly were not the original stone men that they had destroyed. Then he realized what they were doing. Thor smiled widely, deciding that he also liked the idea. With that, he took Mjolnir, and struck down on the area he and Bruce had been working on, causing the middle to crumble. There were now two rocky forms to work on.

Bruce was horrified.

"Thor…what…what the, what?" he stumbled. He shook himself out of it and glared at Thor; his eyes seemed to have a twinge of green. "Why did you do that? We've been working hard on that, and you just smashed it."

"Calm, my friend," Thor said. "I am only doing as the Man of Iron and the eye of a Hawk are doing." Bruce blinked, looking over at Tony and Clint.

Apparently, Steve and Natasha had noticed too.

"What are you doing?" Steve forced out. His eyes were wide, his mouth opening in horror. "This. Is. Mt. Rushmore!" He glared at Tony. "You started this."

Tony was grinning. "Well, yeah. I mean, who cares about these dead guys anyways?"

"I do! Those are American leaders, the men who made this nation what it is today! They deserve some respect, Tony!"

"Well, what about us? We saved the world. Several times. Isn't that worthy of a few statues?" Steve glared at him.

"I think he has a point," Clint said. "These guys are ancient- heroes of the past. And, unlike you, they aren't coming back for an encore. What about us? I think we've contributed enough to get our heads on a mountain."

Thor nodded, smiling widely. Bruce looked at the three of them disapprovingly. Steve was still glaring at Tony. Egotist. Natasha was appraising them all, raising an eyebrow at Clint.

"Okay, okay," Tony said. "Way to ruin the fun, Captain Stick-in-the-ass. Hey, we could show our appreciation of America in a different way- we vote on whether we want to build our faces or the originals." He looked at Steve, tauntingly.

"Ten bucks says Tony, Thor and I get our way," Clint said to Bruce. Bruce looked at him. No, no, it would be immature-

"You're on," he said. Damn Barton and his immaturity- he was contagious!

"All in favor of putting our faces?" Tony polled. His hand, Clint's, Thor's and Natasha's rose. Tony grinned. "We win." Steve looked at Natasha, surprised. She shrugged.

"I'm not American."

Two days later Mt. Rushmore was repaired… with some modifications.

The media was not pleased.

Nick Fury glared at the Avengers.

"I should have known better than to leave you six to fix Mt. Rushmore unsupervised." Steve was struggling not to look down at his feet- this hadn't even been his idea. "Rogers, I know this wasn't your idea, but why did you go with them on this?"

Steve blushed. "We… decided this democratically. We put it to a vote."

Nick's eyebrow rose. "Well next time they vote on a stupid decision, don't go with stupid." He looked at Stark and Barton. "I know you two started this."

"You can't be certain-"

"Yes I can. And I am. You may leave now. Go deal with the press- I'm not dealing with this shit. Go." As all of the Avengers left the room, Nick contacted Maria Hill. "Agent Hill, I need to ask you a question, and I need an honest, serious answer."

"Sir?"

"When did my job turn into that of a babysitter?"

**Well, how was that? I don't think it's as funny as the first one. Heh. Not good at humor.**


End file.
